Drifblimmy Love
by Huhuchocolate
Summary: Volkner thought him and Flint's Drifblim were just friends. Flint thinks otherwise. He suspects that his Drifblim might actually have a crush on Volkner. So he tricks his best friend into going on a date with his Pokemon. - FlintVolknerDrifblim Friendship


_Ring! Ring! R-ring!_

The sharp sound of the gym's phone ringing pierced the air, and Volkner winced from his position at the battle floor where he battled and met the challengers. He was the only one near enough compared to the other gym's trainers so he was forced to get up from his comfortable spot and answer it.

"Volkner of Sunyshore Gym speaking," He spoke into the receiver in a bored tone. He waited for an answer, like what normal people would provide when they call up, but the caller at the end of the line did not say anything. "Anybody there?" He asked, feeling a small spark of irritation. There was a crackling and then a voice spoke up.

"Volk-ner? Tha-at y-you?" Volkner rolled his eyes when he heard the familiar voice, immediately knowing the source of it. "Flint, speak up, I can't hear you," He stated into the phone, leaning casually against the wall of the gym. There was another short silence in which he could hear Flint coaxing his Pokémon to 'stop flying'. The gym leader assumed the elite was travelling here on his Pokémon – again. "Sorry 'bout that, Volk. Reception ain't really that good up here," He told his friend through the phone, who raised his eyebrows. "Reception isn't any good in air, Flint. Ever wondered why people prefer not to use phones on aeroplanes?" He said matter-of-factly while also wondering why in the world would Flint think reception would be good in the air. Like, seriously.

"Really? I thought that was because there would be a slight disruption in the turbulence system or something," Flint said, confused, thus effectively causing Volkner to doubt himself. Volkner could feel a headache coming up. "Besides that, Flint, why did you call me, anyway? I don't think it would be to discuss about the level of reception in the air, right?" He asked, keen on dropping the subject. He had a feeling that Flint had a better answer compared to his beliefs, anyway, and he didn't want to give the elite something to gloat about. "Yeah, that's right! I called up to tell you that today is a special day. You know why?" Flint's voice burbled out of the phone in a rush.

"Why?" The blonde asked, not feeling in the mood for guessing games. "Because I've found you a date," Flint's answer made Volkner blanch in shock and horror - for the first and last time, because he preferred to keep a calm demeanor with him. "W-what?" He choked out, and heard a satisfied chuckle at the end of the line. "Ya heard me, Volk. I'm arriving with your date right this minute and you should really get ready," Volkner rolled his eyes and was about to state that he couldn't leave the gym as a gym leader and Flint should cancel the blind date but, as if the elite could read his friend's thoughts, he went on. "I've already rang up the head of the Pokémon association team and he gave special permission for you to skip your duty just for today! After all, it's not like you have that many challengers, right? You skewered them all," Flint said.

Volkner sighed. He wished he hadn't skewered them all, now that he had this problem to think off. But it was just so _easy._ "Flint, how many times have I told you not to go to the head and ask for a leave for me without me knowing about it?" He deadpanned. "Aw, relax, Volk. It's just for today. It's not like I always do it," Flint replied back through the phone. "Oh yeah? What about the time when you wanted to throw a surprise party for me and _called the head of the pokemon association team without me knowing?" _ Volkner demanded. "That was only the first-"Flint defended himself, but was cut off by his friend.

"And the time when you were bored and wanted to hang out with me but I couldn't because I had a duty to the gym and you did it again because I didn't want to ask for a leave myself?" Volkner continued, getting hyped up when he remembered that event. It was all because his best friend was _bored._ "Not to mention the time when you called the head yet again and forgot to tell me I had a leave and I was angry that day when I found that the gym was closed up and I went to 'pay a visit' to the head and I was in the middle of yelling my head off at him until you called and told me about my leave!" Volkner yelled the last few parts and there was a silence not only at the end of the line, but also in the gym. "Volk, I get the point. I promise this will be the last time I ever do this kinda thing again. But it's important! You don't expect me to call off the date with the girl, do you? She'll be heart-broken!" It was a while until Volkner spoke up again.

"… Okay. But this had better be the last time, Flint," He sighed into the receiver. "Promise, Volk! And thanks a lot! The girl you're gonna meet is a very close friend of mine, so you'll be doing me a favour," With those few last words that Flint should probably not have said, he rang off, leaving Volkner horrified. A _close friend _of Flint's? How was he going to survive now? As Volkner dismissed and shooed of his gym trainers saying that the gym was closed for the day, he thought about it, while closing the gym. Flint usually had… weird friends. Volkner was a friend of Flint of course, but he didn't consider himself in the league of those kinds of 'weird people'. What if the girl turned out to be a hyper fangirl or something? He cringed.

No, think positive, he told himself. Volkner shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards the light house, where he would be meeting Flint and the mystery girl, still brooding. He didn't like it when Flint tried to pair him off with someone, and he really felt that he wouldn't go well with anyone Flint recommended. What if he lost Flint's friendship? That doomed thought swirled around him and he felt sick. Even though the blonde was always acting irritated around the red-head, he still secretly cherished their friendship; ever since when there was this last time where Flint was sick for a week and couldn't see Volkner. God, it was a nightmare, even though Volkner wouldn't admit it. Not until Flint was on his deathbed or something.

Once he reached the light house, he stood there rigid and waited for his friend's appearance. He didn't have to wait long, for at once, there was the sound of laughter behind him. He whipped around and saw a lone Flint with his hands behind his back, grinning at him. "Hey there, Volkner! Glad you could make it," He greeted Volkner with a hearty slap on his back. "Hey, Flint," He greeted back, but with a confused expression that didn't escape Flint's notice. "I've really got to thank you, Volk… But firstly, you've got to promise me something, okay?" He went on more quietly, beckoning his friend to lean a bit closer. Volkner did so, feeling curious. "You hafta go through this date for the rest of the day, without dumping her or saying anything that might hurt her feelings, okay? She's a very special female," He whispered. "I promise," Volkner nodded silently and Flint straightened up. "Good! Well, I'll call her now. She's a bit shy, you know?" He said.

"Don't worry, Volk, you won't regret it," Flint muttered under his breath. "Come on, you can come out now! He's here," For a moment there was silence. And then, a figure came out almost reluctantly. It was a figure that floated in mid-air, and which made Volkner think his line of vision had something wrong. He rubbed his eyes, thinking that the bright sun rays had meddled with it, but when he opened his eyes, the figure was still floating. It came closer and closer until… "Isn't she the sweetest thing you've ever seen? Go on, Volk, that's your date!" Volkner looked at Flint's Drifblim incredulously.

Drifblim was normal and its usual self, except for a brown wig topped onto its head, hiding its small cloud from view, and its four limbs were dripping heavily with jewels (which Volkner was sure were made out of plastic). Drifblim's face was caked with make-up and when it came closer he stared in disbelief. _This _was his date? Sure, she was a female, but seriously. He couldn't tell Flint off, though, partly because of his promise to not hurt Drifblim and also because of the fact that Flint had said nothing about his date being a normal girl, and not a Pokémon. Drifblim hovered in the air uncertainly and Volkner stared at Flint. "Well, go on! Don't be shy, you two!" Flint coaxed them both.

"Drif," Drifblim held out a limb and Volkner took it. "H-hi there, Drifblim," He greeted slowly and unsurely. "Volkner! Her name's not 'Drifblim'! Honestly, you should know better. This is Diana," Flint introduced them both and Volkner smiled stiltedly. He had to have a talk with Flint right now. "Er… Excuse me, Diana. I have to talk to Flint for a minute," The gym leader pulled the elite at the back of the light house angrily. Once he was sure 'Diana' was out of earshot he growled. "Flint! What's the meaning of this? You know very well that's your Drifblim and not someone named 'Diana'! As if I would fall for something like that," He said furiously, breathing hard.

"Volkner, calm yourself buddy. Yes, I know it's my Drifblim, but in case ya haven't noticed, it's a girl." Flint held up his hands to slow Volkner down. When the blonde gym leader still didn't get it, he shook his head with an exasperated expression. "Volk, Don't tell me you've never noticed how Drifblim looks at you? She's the only female who's ever been near you, Volk! And to top things off, she kinda likes you!" Volkner looked in disbelief at his friend. This had better be a bad dream. He instinctively pinched himself and yelped, causing Drif – _Diana_, to look over at them both. "Shh, Volkner! This isn't a dream. Look, I know it's messed up and all, but you've got to go along with this, please! Drifblim really can't battle much nowadays and it's all because she's thinking of you! I tried to pair her off with some Dittos and Drifblims of her kind, but she doesn't want them," Flint said in a fast whisper.

Volkner still looked blank. "But how can she like me, Flint? She's a Pokémon and I'm- I'm a human being!" He muttered, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Yeah, I know, but one date isn't gonna hurt, will it? I really don't want her heart broken, she's our friend, see? And I thought you would've realized she liked you," Flint ended his last sentence with a hint of reproach. "W-what?..." The electric-lover asked, feeling dazed. "Well, for one thing… Whenever I come over to visit ya, Drifblim always looks for you first before she's satisfied! She won't even have any ice-cream (her favourite food) until she sees you. And remember how she always goes up and tousles your hair? She really likes you, Volk, so please please please bear with me!" Volkner didn't know what made him agree, maybe it was the desperateness in his face or maybe it was the sight of poor Drif- he corrected himself – Diana hovering alone in the air expectantly.

"… Okay, I'll do it, Flint," He sighed and rubbed his face slowly. He knew he was getting himself into a mess, but there was no other alternative. "Thank you, Volkner! It's okay, it's just a date. I mean, I'm not going to ask you to breed with her or something," At these words, Volkner blushed and shot Flint a very nasty look. The elite just shrugged his shoulders and pulled him towards the awaiting Pokémon. "Ah, Diana! Sorry about the slight disturbance. Volkner here had to recover himself from your dazzling beauty," Flint cleared his throat and shot his friend a meaningful look. "Y-yeah, you look amazing tonight, Diana," He said and she blinked. There was an awkward silence. "Okay!" Flint broke the pause, clapping his hands together. "It's just around four right now, so why don't we buy some ice-creams and take a walk at the beach?" Diana nodded happily. "Drif drifblim drif," She said, and hovered next to Volkner.

Slowly, the three individuals who made an odd group walked towards the beach to buy ice-creams. Volkner heaved an inward sigh. This was going to be a long, long day.

"What can I get for you?" The smiling ice-cream vendor asked cheerfully. When he realized that his customers were actually the famous gym leader and elite of Sinnoh and also the elite's Pokémon, his smile grew wider. "An ice-cream with all the toppings for Flint here, a vanilla cone for me, and-?" Volkner looked inquiringly at Diana. "Drifblim," She replied. Flint nudged him and whispered through a corner of his mouth that she asked for chocolate. "And a chocolate cone for… her," He finished tactfully. "Wow! Thanks Volk," Flint said, as he took a large cone filled with a variety of scoops from the vendor. Diana took her cone in one of her limbs and began licking it through the yellow cross of her mouth. Volkner didn't know how she did, but she just… did it. He licked his own vanilla ice-cream but it tasted like cardboard. They sat down on the deck chairs by the beach while eating their treats. When they had finished, and no one said a thing, Volkner felt that he really had to break the silence. He wasn't much of a talker – but after all, it was just for today.

"So, umm… what are your hobbies, Diana?" Diana looked thoughtful for a minute or two. "Drif drifblim drif. Drif drif blim," She replied. Volkner nodded, and pretended that he could understand it. "Ah, I see… That sounds very – interesting," He said. "Drifblim drif drif?" She continued and looked at him expectantly. "Umm…" He looked at Flint who was mouthing something. After a few painful seconds, Volkner understood thankfully. "What type of Pokémon do I like? Oh, umm… I'm an electrical gym leader, so I like electric Pokémon, I guess," There was a hurt look on Diana's face so he went on quickly. "But I like ghost pokemon too. Especially ghost with flying type skills. They're very mysterious and fascinating," He said quickly. Diana seemed flattered by what he said, because a faint rosy pink appeared at her cheeks.

Suddenly there was a delighted scream and the trio looked at the beach in shock. There was a group of girls clad in bikinis who were nearing them, giggling at each other shyly. One of them walked over and the others tailed her. "Hey there! We just wanted to ask if you guys wouldn't mind handing us some autographs," She giggled in a feminine way, giving them a coy smile. Beside him, Volkner could feel Drifblim –Diana- bristling. "Now's not really the time-"She cut him off with a flirtatious giggle. "Come on. Just one autograph? You don't want to disappoint us, do you?" She pouted and he groaned inside. This was exactly why he preferred locking himself up in the gym. Before he could respond, though, Diana was suddenly hovering up menacingly and glaring at the gaggle of girls with red eyes. The girls had by now ceased their giggling and stared at her, their faces a bit horrified. A big ball of bluish black appeared at her front limbs and she held the swirling orb.

"N-NO, DRIFBL- I MEAN, DIANA! STOP!" Flint yelled with his hands in the air, throwing himself in front of Diana. The girls took one look at the furious ghost Pokémon, and fled, shrieking that the gym leader and the elite were both maniacs. Volkner rolled his eyes. There goes his reputation. He turned to Diana, who stopped looking threatening, and was now returning to her original calm self. Flint sighed in relief and put a hand on his chest. "Oh god, Diana… I know those girls were making a move on your date, but you really shouldn't have done that," Flint panted. Across the beach, the trio could see the girls were now talking to a muscular lifeguard and pointing at them. Any moment now, and they would suffer an undignified boot from the beach. Extra embarrassing to see the leader himself getting kicked out.

Thinking fast, Volkner took Diana's limb. "Umm… It's already 4:20 p.m., so why don't we go watch a movie?" He suggested, already pulling her towards the Cinema's direction. "Drif," Diana nodded delightedly, blushing as she floated in the air. "Okay then. C'mon, Flint," He muttered and pulled both the elite and his date towards the building. "Well, what do you guys want to watch?" Volkner asked once inside the air-conditioned building. Flint was already looking excitedly at a sign that read 'Eterna's Old Chateau', a horror movie. "That sounds really good!" He said enthusiastically, but Diana had other things in mind. She was pointing at a sign 'Luvdisks' Valentine', undoubtedly a love story. Sighing, Volkner purchased the tickets that his date chose, accompanied by whines from Flint. But when he got a bucketful of popcorn, he shut up.

They made their way towards their aisle in the theatre and sat down at their respective spots. Volkner was in the middle between Flint and Diana. Volkner made sure Diana sat at a seat which wasn't next to anyone, fearing she would cook up another shadowball attack again. The movie hadn't started yet. They would have to look at more advertisements for another ten minutes or so. Flint was slurping on his coke noisily and some people at the back were complaining about Diana's hair which blocked their view, so by then Volkner was getting seriously fed up.

"You're Flint of the elite four, right? The one challengers have to battle before facing Lucian and Cynthia herself? The elite with the amazing fire-type Pokémon?" The man beside Flint whispered excitedly. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say amazing, but we try. But yeah, I'm Flint," And being ever-friendly, he offered a hand which the man grasped and pumped up and down. "Sorry to disturb you, but may I have autograph?" He handed a piece of paper and a pen to the elite, who took it graciously and signed his name. "Sure, no problem," Flint handed the paper back and the man grinned his thanks at him. Volkner rolled his eyes. First those girls, and now this random stranger… Why do people seem to carry writing equipment everywhere they go? Are they training to be writers or something?

"Wait… Is that Volkner, leader of Sunyshore's Gym?" The same man's voice cut into his thoughts and the blonde looked at him, nodding slowly. "Yup! This is my buddy Volkner, alright," Flint said, slapping Volkner on the back. He shot the red-head a reproachful look. The man's facial expression seemed to change from a happy one to an angry one in seconds. Hs face turned red and he was seething. "Remember the last major blackout that landed the city because of your so-called 'gym renovations'? Well, because of you, an important document I was typing got erased before I could save it! The deadline was tomorrow and I just got given the assignment that day, so I didn't even get the bonus I was waiting for ALL DARN MONTH!" He said the last few words angrily and loudly, causing people to start looking their way. The unfortunate gym leader slid into his seat, mortified, but Diana wasn't having any of it.

"DRIF DRIFBLIM," Diana said threateningly, and sucked in air, deliberately making her increase in size and more fearsome than ever. The man seemed to shrink back as she glared at him. "DRIF DRIF?" She demanded, and everyone was watching this fascinating drama unfold. It seemed that even the ushers didn't want to interfere with the mad Dirfblim, as they stood where they were, meekly. "W-what?" He was trembling now, and anyone could see he was regretting his lost of temper seconds ago. "Umm… She's telling you to apologize to Volkner now," Flint gulped. "Or else…" He continued, his voice lowered. Thankfully, the man didn't seem to want to take things further, so he muttered a quick apology grudgingly to the gym leader, who nodded and pulled his angry date down gently. "Th-thanks, Diana… But really, it's okay," He murmured, still aware that people were watching them. Diana seemed to have calmed down by now, and she nodded quite cheerfully at him. He marveled at how quickly her mood changed whenever her date wasn't threatened.

The lights dimmed and the movie started, and people started paying attention to the movie. It was a cliché, Volkner thought to himself grimly. Two trainers met up coincidentally when their luvdisks produced an egg with each other, and fell in love. It wasn't R-rated, and kids were allowed to watch, but judging by the way those two trainers were making out; Volkner though otherwise. What was the world coming to nowadays? When the kissing part came, the whole Cinema sighed at the romance and some people started holding hands with gooey expressions plastered on their faces. A couple in front of them were starting to kiss each other, and the blonde looked away, feeling nauseated. A nudged at his hand made him start and he saw Diana looking at him expectantly. He smiled half-heartedly and held her limb. Behind him, he heard a few kids snicker.

He sighed in irritation. Honestly, can't they see they aren't making things any better? But Diana twisted round and shot a glare at them, effectively silencing their laughter. Satisfied, she turned back to the movie where the two trainers were now blushing at what they did just now. They should've thought about that before they started smooching. When he heard a loud slurping noise a bit farther in front some more, he blushed and groaned. He couldn't wait for this stupid movie to end… Why did it have to be three freaking hours?

At long last, the cliché-like love story ended and everyone started filing out of the Cinema. "Woah, that was one long and romantic love story wasn't it?" Flint chuckled and elbowed Volkner playfully as they walked out. Diana was now holding onto Volkner's arm possessively as they walked. "Yeah, it sure was," He muttered, rubbing his side where Flint elbowed him. Flint was a lot bonier than he looked. Speaking of long… What time was it, anyway? Volkner took a glance at his Pokétch and saw it was already 8:05 p.m. Perfect. He could take Diana out for dinner, and then he would say goodbye to her and Flint and just disappear into his gym for a few months to 'take on challengers' (which were all skewered, as said earlier before). And if Flint asked their names, he could just - make up a few or check the registered trainer file or something. Surely the Pokémon association kept something like that, right?

"It's getting late. Why don't we umm… go out for dinner?" The gym leader suggested. Diana nodded and Flint gave him a thumbs up sign. "Great idea, Volk! You really have a brilliant date, Diana. A dinner to top off a romantic evening is always a good idea," Flint nodded vigorously and Diana agreed. "Where should it be, then?" Volkner asked, hoping it would be a small and unknown restaurant somewhere. But then if it was an unknown restaurant which probably would be run by thieves like most unknown restaurants were, they would probably get robbed and Diana held hostage or something. But that was unlikely, because she was tough. Even worst, the thieves would end up dying when Diana was through with them! Volkner winced at the thought of spending his life in prison. "Drif drifblim?" Diana asked shyly. "Uh – What?" He asked, realizing she was trying to tell him something.

"She's suggesting the five star restaurant nearby Lake Verity. You know the one where fancy people go for a fancy dinner and they're too fancy to battle by themselves so they have to make a battle with a fancy twosome?" Flint whispered fast all in one breath and Volkner stared at him. He was half-shocked because of how fast Flint could pronounce that sentence, but also at the expensive choice that Diana had chosen. Great, he was going to end up bankrupt once the date was over. But going bankrupt wasn't bad if it meant the end of the date, right? Volkner lifted his mouth into a smile and nodded. "Okay, then. We'll go there,"

Even though the restaurant was quite nearby, Diana insisted that Volkner fly on her to get there. Flint had refused to go along, claiming that he was 'going to visit his brother for dinner' and he would meet them both at the light house later. Flint grinned at him sympathetically and waved them both goodbye as they set off into the night sky. Volkner gulped as he hung on tight to the ghost pokemon. He wasn't scared of heights, but he preferred keeping his feet on level ground where things seemed normal and he could walk about freely. Diana seemed to enjoy that he was clinging tightly to her and when they had reached their destination and she had to go down, he could tell she did it regretfully. After calming himself down, he walked alongside her as she floated towards the entrance.

"How may I help you, Sir and Madame?" The waiter bowed low and ran an eye down them professionally. "A table for two, please," Volkner muttered, feeling curious gazes raking him and his date. "And – can you make sure it's in a… protected area?" Protected as in from the stares of other people in the restaurant, he thought quietly. Always the professional, the waiter nodded respectfully. "Ah, yes. Of course," he led them to a table in a secluded corner. With a sigh of relief that he did not have to endure those painful stares, Volkner studied the menu in front of him and he saw Diana do the same. He scanned the menu and his eyes swam with the digits there. He was so not going to order anything. Volkner cleared his throat and looked up at the ghost.

"So what would you like to eat?" He asked, clearing his throat awkwardly. Diana pointed at a dish of spaghetti enquiringly. "Oh, umm… Sure," Volkner instinctively looked at the prize and saw that it wasn't reasonable, but at least was cheaper compared to the others. "Drif?" Diana looked at him questioningly and he shook his head. "No, I'm not really that hungry," He replied truthfully. She nodded in understanding and kept quiet as he summoned the waiter and made the order. Once the order was made, there was a silence between the two of them. Volkner could hear laughter and the clinking of glasses as the customers ate.

"Umm… Do many challengers come to the Pokémon league nowadays?" He asked at an attempt to start a conversation. Diana shook her head in reply. "Really? I sorta guessed that," He muttered. He was the only barrier to the pokemon league left, and he kept defeating challenger after challenger. That kind of pissed them off, too, and it would be a long time before he saw the same challenger again. So nowadays, the elite four and the champion didn't really have anything better to do. Lucina went ot he librabry, Cynthia buried herself in research, Aaron trained his pokemon, Bertha practiced cooking and other lady-like things while Flint visited him and complained about it.

"The spaghetti you ordered," The waiter stated and carefully presented them with a big plateful of spaghetti. He snapped his fingers and two more waiters appeared, laying down cutlery beside both Volkner and Diana. "Wait, I'm not really eating, so I don't really need these," Volkner said, staring down at the fork and knife beside him. "Nonsense, Sir! This is, after all, a couple's dish, so both of you will be sharing it," He said, bowing for the last time, before disappearing and leaving them alone with the cutlery and said spaghetti. Volkner's eye twitched as he imagined them eating spaghetti like from the movie 'Lady and the Tramp'. Diana had picked up her fork already and was looking at him. With shaking hands, Volkner picked up his own fork and watched Diana wound spaghetti around her fork slowly. Not that Diana was ugly or anything, but he just didn't do sappy stuff like this. Volkner was screaming inside.

When Volkner had paid the bill in a hurry, he left the restaurant immediately with Diana beside him. Diana had thanked him (or so he thinks because he couldn't understand her) and he nodded wordlessly. She held on to his arm and they made their way slowly towards Sunsyhore, where Flint would be waiting at the lighthouse. Volkner couldn't say that the dinner was that bad, because nothing else embarrassing occurred besides the time when an ace trainer passed by and came bursting in when he saw Diana, intent on capturing the so-called rare Drifblim. Thankfully, the waiters took care of him and no more was heard from him again.

Volkner sighed to himself in relief when he saw his friend leaning casually against the lighthouse, talking to a group of people who were no doubt his fans. When he caught sight of both his friend and his pokemon, however, he waved over to them. When Volkner was nearer, he could hear Flint saying goodbye to them.

"Well, looks like our meeting has to end here, folks! Nice meeting ya!" The group dispersed, chattering amongst themselves, and Volkner could hear them discussing about how amazing the elite was with his fire-type moves. "Always the popular one, huh, Flint?" He sadi drily when everyone was gone, leaving Diana, him and Flint alone. "Lucian and the others are way better," Flint pushed it aside modestly. "So, how was your date, Diana? Volkner?" He asked eagerly. "Blim," Diana said happily, while Volkner gulped, choosing his words carefully. "It was… fine. Yeah," He muttered in reply. "Well, I'll be taking Diana home now… Or should I say she'll be taking me home," Flint laughed loudly, slapping Volkner on the back. Volkner rubbed his back but did not comaplain as he was used to his friend who had a habit of back-slapping. "Before we go, though… I'll just give you guys some privacy, mmm? I'm sure you guys have something to say to each other. I'll just step into the lighthouse for a while you guys - talk," Flint said, chuckling again.

Volkner stared at his friend in dismay. What was he supposed to say? Heck, he can't even understand her! "B-but, Flint-"He stammered, very unlike his real self. "Ah, no 'buts' from you Volk! Diana, when you're done, meet me in the lighthouse, okay?" Flint turned around and waved a peace sign at them both, before stepping into said building. When he left, there was nothing but silence… and the chirping of crickets.

Volkner took a glance at Diana who was looking at him with her head to one side. Her eyes shone red in the moonlight and she was floating elegantly in the air. He had to break it to her right now. "Look, Diana, I-"At the same time, Diana spoke too. He broke off awkwardly. "You can go first," He muttered gallantly. "Drifblim Drif Drif. Drif blim?" Her tone of voice was questioning, but he couldn't understand what she asked. "Umm… What?" He asked, scratching his head. "Drifblim," She floated lower and pointed at his belt, where all his poke balls were attached. She nudged one of them and looked up at him expectantly. "Oh," This time, Volkner was really confused. But he followed her orders and took out the pokeball she nudged and looked at it clearly in the moonlight. It contained one of his electrical Pokémon, Luxray.

She nodded vigorously and inside the ball, Luxray had his front legs planted eagerly against the inside. Silently, Volkner let Luxray out and the pokemon growled playfully at Diana. Was it him, or was Dian really blushing this time? He just watched dumfounded as both pokemon started communicating to each other, looking blissfully happy and shy with the other's presence. But that must mean… they were in love. And- and Diana didn't like him but… his luxray. Then this date was all for nothing? Volkner felt both relieved and furious at the same time. What the heck was Flint thinking? He shook his head and told himself to think rationally, leaning against the sign of the lighthouse. Wait, this must mean… He's going to be an in-lawn now. Indirectly, but still an in-law. They're going to have mutants as babies. He felt faint at the thought.

"Wow. I guess I was wrong, huh?" Flint leant against the signpost beside Volkner. "Sorry 'bout that. You're not mad, are you?" Volkner so wanted to kill him right now, but didn't. The feeling was mutual, and besides, it wouldn't really be good for his image – and their friendship. After all, that was one of the main reasons why he went on the date, right? Scared he'd hurt the person who was a close friend of Flint's which mught cause their friendship to break off or something. "Yeah, I am mad. Mad at believing she actually liked me. And also at the fact that I'm gonna breed mutants," Flint laughed and sluing his arm over the younger male's shoulders. They both watched their pokemon for a while.

"We're logically related now, Volkner. Not scientifically, but logically,"

"…To your logic, yeah,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind,"

End.

Later, it has been understood that Diana was actually in love with Volkner's Luxray, never the trainer itself. Flint had told her to go on a date with Volkner (Him thinking that she was in love with his friend and she abiding her trainer as an obedient Pokémon. Yes, she didn't know that the date was a '_date date_'. She thought it was a friends' outing, like what Flint told her). She was angry at the fangirls, movie stranger, and kids in the movie only because they were making her friend sad. To her, that's what any normal friend would do.

.


End file.
